The U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,247, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches an arrangement in which luminance signals are derived from a luminance pick-up tube, chrominance signals are derived from a chrominance pick-up tube, and the signals ae time multiplexed for transmission or recording. The resulting signal can then be converted into a standard composite color video signal by a suitable transcoder. The system permits, due to the time multiplex arrangement, simplification in the camera apparatus.